


Swear Word

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minerva uses a swear word.





	

Minerva: Fuck!

The End.


End file.
